


the unexpected

by Geekygirl669



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: when Sam and Gabriel get unexpected news how will it effect them and there loved ones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story takes place five years after the season 13 season final but with a few changes. Gabriel didn't die he made it through the portal with Sam and Dean, Sam and Gabriel started dating a few months later before getting married two years later, After Michael killed Lucifer he left Dean's vessel and went back to his old one and the last change I've made is that Amara didn't bring Mary back to life in my story she is still dead.  
> I haven't watched any of season 14 yet because we don't have them in the UK yet so I wont be adding anything that happens in season 14 into my story.  
> Sam and Dean are still hunter but the now do it with the help of Castiel, Gabriel and Jack.

Gabriel was shoked when one morning when he heard Sam rush out of bed and run towards the bathroom before hearing the sound of his husband being sick. 

Gabriel was quick to stand up and following Sam into the bathroom kneeling on the floor behind Sam, rubbing his back as he throw up last nights dinner.

once Sam was finished throwing up he leaned back against Gabriel with an exorsted sigh.

"you okay?" Gabriel asked as he continued to rub Sam's back.

"not really, but this is helping." Sam told Gabriel as he closed his eyes wiling the feeling that he was going to be sick again to go away.

the two of them seat like that on the floor for about 10 minutes before Sam felt like he could stand up without throwing up.

"you feeling better?" Gabriel asked as Sam stood up.

"A little." Sam said as he walked over to the sink to wash hi mouth.

"here." Gabriel said as a glass off water magically appaired in his hands.

"thanks." Sam said as he took the glass. "for all of this morning." Sam said before taking a sip of the water

"off cause." Gabriel said with a sad smile. "you feel up to doing anything or do you just want to go back to bed, I can go and tell Dean your not well."

"no I'll be fine. no need to worry Dean. just give me a minute." Sam told Gabriel as he turned the tap on.

Gabriel just nodded before walking back into there bedroom. Gabriel got dressed as he waited for Sam to come out of the bathroom.

"hey can you do me a favour?" Sam asks as he walked out of the bathroom.

"cause." Gabriel said standing up for were he was sitting on the edge of their bed.

"can you go and ask Dean if his found a hunt please?" Sam asked walking over to the wardrobe.

"you sure your up for a hunt?" Gabriel asked worried.

"yeah. I'm already feeling better." Sam said looking over and giving Gabriel a reassuring smile.

"okay." Gabriel said sounding unsure, before walking out of their room and down to the kitchen were he know Dean would be.  "morning. " 

"hey." Dean said once he finished his piece of bacon. 

"sam was wondering if you had found a hunt?" Gabriel asked as he seat down opposite his brother - in-law. 

"yeah . Sounds like there's a ghost hunting a family about an hour from here." Dean said before going back to eating his breakfast. 

"okay. Can you keep your eye on Sam for me. He was sick this morning?"

"he okay?" Dean asked slightly worried about his brother. 

"he says he's okay but I will feel better if you keep an eye on him." Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers, his breakfast apering on the table. 

"you not coming on the hunt?" Dean asked. 

"no got somethings I need to sort out in heaven." Gabriel said with a sigh. 

"okay." Dean said. Gabriel and Dean got on a lot better then they used to but that was really for the sake of Sam. 

"morning." Sam said as he walked into the kitchen. 

"got a hunt." Dean told his brother. 

"cool." 

Sam and Dean went off on thier hunt about an hour later with Gabriel, Cas and Jack went to sort out a problem in heaven.  

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

One week later.

 

"you sure your okay?" Gabriel asked worried about Sam as he throw up for the 7th day in a row.

 

"don't know." Sam said as he leaned back resting his head on Gabriel's shoulder.

 

"want me to see if I can tell what's wrong?" Gabriel asked stroking Sam's hair back and out of his face.

 

"please." Sam said sounding so weak it made Gabe even more worried. Gabe then placed his hand on Sam's stomach.

 

"what's wrong?" Sam asked after a couple of minutes.

 

"I dont know." Gabriel said sounding even more worried.

 

"that can't be good." Sam said moving around so he was sitting in front off Gabe. 

 

"I think I might know whats wrong but I'm not sure." Gabe said taking ahold of Sam's hand. 

 

"what?" Sam asked. 

 

"I think your pregnant." Gabriel told his husband. "Its one of the few things I can't fix."

 

"we need to be shore." Sam said trying to hide how worried he was. Gabriel just nodded before snapping his fingers making multiple pregnancy test appier in his hands. "you mind waiting in the bedroom?" 

 

"cause not." Gabe said standing up and handing Sam the pregnancy test to Sam. 

 

"thanks." Sam said as Gabriel walked out of the bathroom shutting the door behind him. 

 

Sam stared at the sticks worriedly before walking over to the tolit to take the tests. 

 

"there positive." Sam said as he walked out of the bathroom five minutes later. 

 

"oh." Gabe said not so sure how to react. "how do you feel about this?"

 

"I don't know. I'v always wanted kids but were hunters and that's not the life I would want for my kids." Sam going to sit next to his husband. 

 

"I'll stand by you whatever decision you make. But this kid won't be human." Gabriel reminded Sam. 

 

"I know. Don't mention this to anyone I need some time to Think?" Sam asked looking over at Gabe. 

 

"of cause." Gabriel said pulling Sam into a side hug. "I won't mention it until your ready." 

 

 

Sam and Gabriel spent the next week not talking about the pregnancy and trying to wrap there heads around the fact that they were going to be parents. Until one night when the two of them were laying in bed. 

 

"were gonna have to talk about the pregnancy at some point." Gabriel said as he snuggled into Sam's side. 

 

"I know. I'm just really worried." Sam told Gabriel. 

 

"I am too. But we at least have to decide if we even want the baby." Gabriel said looking up at Sam. 

 

"I want the baby. I'v always wanted a baby. I'm just worried about what's gonna happen, what kind of life this baby will have." Sam said looking away from Gabe. 

 

"we live in the bunker and you could cut down the amount of hunts you do and we'll do everything we can to keep this baby safe." Gabriel reminded Sam. 

 

"I know. I'm still worried though." Sam said looking back down a Gabe. "but I'm also kind of excited. We're gonna have a baby." Sam said with a smile. 

 

"yeah we are." Gabriel said before leaning up and kissing Sam. 

 

The two of them spent the night laying in bed talking about what the future holds. 

 

"hey sleepy heads get up." Dean shouted as he knoked on Sam and Gabriel's door. 

 

"what?" Gabriel asked in an annoyed tone as he opened the door. 

 

"I found a hunt." Dean told his brother-in-law. 

 

"Sam doesn't feel to good I think we're gonna skip out on this one." Gabriel told Dean walking out of the room a little bit. 

 

"he okay?" Dean asked worriedly. 

 

"yeah just a bad cold." Gabriel lied. 

 

"call me if anything happens with Sam." Dean asked. Gabriel just nodded before turning around to go back inside "I'll call if I need your help." Dean said before walking off. 

 

"who?" Sam asked as he layed in bed half awake. 

 

"just Deno." Gabriel said walking back over to the bed. 

 

"what did he want?" Sam asked sitting up in bed. 

 

"found a hunt wanted to know if you wanted to come." Gabriel told Sam. 

 

"what did you tell him?" Sam asked worried about what Gabe had told Dean. 

 

"that you had a cold an didn't feel up to the hunt." Gabriel told Sam sitting down next to him. 

 

Dean, Jack and castile were gone for almost a week and the two of them spent that week talking about the baby and when they were going to tell everyone and what they were going to do once the baby was born. 

 

They dicided to see a doctor before they told anyone. Sam wanted to make sure everything was okay with the baby before he told his family. 

 

And they decided that once the baby was born they would go on less hunts and that at least one of them stayed behind in the bunker so that the baby always had at least one of his/her parents with them. 

 

By the time Dean, Jack and Cas were back Sam and Gabriel had decided what they wanted to do, bocked a doctors appointment with a doctor who keeps the identidy of hunters a secret. 

 

And were ready for what was about to come. 

At least they thought they were. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is quite short but I'm gonna try and make the next chapter longer.  
> Hope you liked the first chapter.


End file.
